


Кому предназначалось

by Pheeby



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Accidental Text, Drunk Texting, Guess who wrote what, M/M, Texting, Texts From Last Night, Translation, flirting via text, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheeby/pseuds/Pheeby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>создано автором на майстрад-заявку:<br/>«Прости, это была массовая рассылка»<br/>«Вы обычно отправляете рассылкой СМС «Привет, секси»?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кому предназначалось

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Intended Recipient](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102071) by [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/pseuds/patternofdefiance). 



> Бета - **Sectumsempra.**

Телефон Майкрофта зазвонил. 

Было поздно. Майкрофт несколько часов назад как покинул свой кабинет, где с минимумом суеты разрешил два международных… _инцидента_. Он вернулся домой, а мир продолжил жить по идеально установленному порядку. Майкрофт уже не ждал никаких сообщений с просьбами о личном содействии. 

Но, к сожалению, сколько ни пытайся упорядочить этот мир, надолго с ним не сладить.

Майкрофт со вздохом повернулся на постели и дотянулся до телефона.

Увидев сообщение, он нахмурился.

_«Привет, секси»_

Всего два слова, но, возможно, только они были способны его так удивить. _«Королеву убили»_ — что ж, неудачный, но вполне вероятный сценарий. _«Необходимо явиться»_ — почти постоянный текст получаемых им сообщений. Даже _«Конец света»_ выглядел бы более вероятным.

А тут: _Привет, секси_.

Он потратил спросонья пару секунд, чтобы определить отправителя: того самого седовласого детектива-инспектора. Майкрофт набрал в грудь воздуха и приготовился раздраженно выдохнуть, но это получилось как-то неторопливо и почти расслабленно. 

_«Вот это прогресс»_ , — подумал Майкрофт, уверяя себя, что думает о сообщении, а не о своей реакции на него. Он давно понял, что в присутствии Грегори Лестрейда не очень хорошо контролирует свои чувства. В лучшем случае они были затруднительны и крайне отвлекали, если он позволял себе о них задуматься. 

Вот как сейчас. 

Майкрофт вновь вздохнул и напомнил себе, что слова на экране еще не свидетельствуют о личности отправителя — именно поэтому в его телефоне записаны только номера контактов, без имен: напоминание, что любой может воспользоваться телефоном, дабы до него достучаться. Поэтому Майкрофт отправил:

_«Кто это?»_

Сонно моргая, он вглядывался в темноту спальни, ожидая в тишине ответа. 

Еще один звонок. О. 

_«Кто это?»_

Майкрофт недоуменно хлопнул ресницами. Пришло с другого номера, что может означать только одно — робот-автоответчик, а значит… 

Телефон загудел звуковыми сообщениями об СМС. Несколько новых. Все с разных номеров и с таким содержательным текстом как:

_«Пф. Не смеши меня»_

и:

_«Босс, идите домой, вы пьяны»_

и:

_«LOL хаха ;)»_

и:

_«Не думаю, что ты хотел отправить это мне…»_

и, наконец:

_«Твое неумение пользоваться новыми технологиями не перестает удивлять. ШХ»_

Увидев последнее сообщение, Майкрофт замер. Так, значит, не робот-автоответчик. Просто ошибка при отправлении.

Напряжение, возникшее было при мысли о возможной кибернетической или физической атаке, отступило, оставив лишь томительное чувство разочарования.

Майкрофт выключил звук в телефоне, что редко себе позволял, и перевернулся на бок, попытавшись снова заснуть.

Проснувшись утром, он обнаружил 28 СМС, 27 из которых — ответы разной степени остроумия и замешательства, некоторые контакты даже начали спорить между собой о предмете восхищения, которому предназначалось первое сообщение. Но все теории прерывались простым _«Чушь! ШХ»_.

Майкрофт удалил все сообщения, кроме конечного, исходящего от того самого первого номера:

_«Это была массовая рассылка. Простите»_

Майкрофт закатил глаза. Как будто теперь это не очевидно. Но всё равно…

Его встречи с Лестрейдом были довольно редки (и обычно касались Шерлока), поэтому их общение всегда было формальным и профессиональным (в той степени, которая иногда включала в себя поездку на черной машине к заброшенному складу или пустому офисному зданию… просто для проверки. Дел Шерлока, естественно).

Так что наверняка подобное неофициальное начало беседы, даже посредством _ошибочного_ сообщения, требовало такого же неделового ответа? 

Прежде чем Майкрофт успел себя отговорить — или, скорее, выпить кофе и _передумать_ — он открыл окно нового сообщения и отослал на оригинальный номер: 

_Вы привыкли отправлять рассылкой «Привет, секси»?_

Через пять минут он понял, что 8:30 утра в воскресенье, скорее всего, слишком ранний час, чтобы ждать ответа от человека, кто, несомненно, провел предыдущий вечер в пьяном (судя по тексту) загуле.

Последняя мысль огорчала, но Майкрофт никогда не поддавался самообману.

В качестве утешения за странную ночь Майкрофт окунулся в утреннюю рутину — зарядка, завтрак и душ — и, выходя из ванной, уже практически выкинул ситуацию из головы, так что немного удивился, увидев на телефоне иконку нового сообщения. 

Майкрофт никогда себе не врал, поэтому и не стал отрицать нахлынувшее на него при виде этой иконки волнение.

СМС:

_Вообще-то нет. И снова извиняюсь за ту путаницу с рассылкой._

Майкрофт осторожно выдохнул. Ответ был предельно вежливым. Не совсем то, на что он надеялся… 

Следующее сообщение застало его врасплох:

_Это точно Майкрофт, да?_

Душа Майкрофта затрепетала, и он ответил:

_Да._

Он решил не подписываться, как делал обычно, всё-таки он начал разговор без этого, и добавление официальной подписи сейчас выглядело бы попыткой отгородиться от собеседника. А он стремился совсем не к такому исходу беседы.

_Хорошо._

Ответ инспектора вызвал у Майкрофта полуулыбку. Но уже следующее сообщение — 

_Просто проверяю, что на этот раз разговариваю именно с тем, кому предназначалось._

— вызвало на щеках румянец.


End file.
